<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hero Enslaved by TheSonofTartarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484759">A Hero Enslaved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus'>TheSonofTartarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Dom Percy Jackson, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Overprotective Demeter (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Slave Percy Jackson, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Giant War, Artemis has lost most of her Hunters. To compensate, and as punishment, Zeus makes Percy her slave. What happens when Artemis gains feelings for her assigned servant? [Percy/Artemis]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. </p><p>Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. </p><p>So, read on, and welcome to A Hero Enslaved, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Third PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Perseus Jackson was one of the greatest heroes of all time. He was powerful, but he was not greedy and he did not want fame. </p>
<p>Of course, Zeus never saw this. He only saw a threat to his Kingship. </p>
<p>Zeus wanted to banish Perseus to Tartarus, but Poseidon wouldn't allow it. </p>
<p>Instead, after months of debate, they reached a compromise. </p>
<p>In wake of the battles, Artemis had lost her hunters. Those not dead or missing had left to help their families, seeing what feuds could lead to. </p>
<p>Perseus would be a slave to Artemis. It was not a death sentence, but it was not a free pass. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>After being stripped of my powers and tortured, I was taken to the palace of my new mistress, Artemis. </p>
<p>When I entered the palace, I expected to be ill-treated, verbally and possibly physically. </p>
<p>But I was not greeted with an insult and I was not given harsh orders. </p>
<p>Artemis simply shook her head at the sight of me. "Of all that could have been enslaved, it had to be you. Come with me." </p>
<p>The goddess led me to a rather large guest room. "These will be your quarters. I will give you tasks, but I will not treat the man that played a part in saving Olympus on multiple counts poorly." </p>
<p>I winced as my cuts began to sting again. </p>
<p>Artemis noticed and summoned a glass of nectar for me. "I have matters I must attend to. Pray to me if you need anything." Once she had left, I explored a little. </p>
<p>It was magnificent, with a pool, recreation room, several bedrooms, a kitchen, gym, and many other rooms. </p>
<p>Once I had my fill of exploring, I decided to take a nap. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The official meeting had ended around seven in the evening, but nothing really important was discussed until alcohol came into play. </p>
<p>Dionysus was powerful that way. He could hold his alcohol much better than the rest of us, and he almost always ended up with the most knowledge. </p>
<p>I might even have respected him if he hadn't been taking advantage of the drunkenness of my fellow female Olympians. </p>
<p>Several drinks in, I saw the god eyeing me, and even in my drunken state knew it was best to go home. </p>
<p>My speech was slurred and my thought process was not proper when I returned to my palace. </p>
<p>As I stumbled, Perseus caught me. He seemed to understand I was drunk and retrieved nectar from the cabinet. </p>
<p>The effects of the alcohol started to dissipate, and my servant led me to my bathroom. </p>
<p>I took a long shower, waiting for my head to clear. </p>
<p>When that finally happened, I got out and dried off, dressing in grey sweatpants and an old sweatshirt. </p>
<p>I found Perseus reading one of the many books I had but never seemed to use. </p>
<p>"There's hot nectar in the kitchen," he muttered absentmindedly. </p>
<p>I poured myself some of the hot liquid and sat down next to him. "Why are you reading up on nectar and ambrosia?" </p>
<p>"I became curious after it cured some of the effects of the alcohol," he replied, turning the page. "Did someone attempt harming you?" </p>
<p>I took a moment to process the question. "Um, why?" </p>
<p>"When you returned from your meeting you looked panicked," Perseus explained. </p>
<p>"I can take care of myself, but thank you for your concern," I replied. </p>
<p>"You didn't answer my question," he pushed. </p>
<p>I sighed. "Dionysus can hold more alcohol than the rest of the council combined. We vote on matters during meetings, but we typically discuss matters after meetings over alcohol. He usually tries to bed one of the goddesses." </p>
<p>"I find that disturbing," Perseus remarked. </p>
<p>"The other Olympians have started to bring their servants to meetings. Would you like to come with me to the next one?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Yes," My servant answered. </p>
<p>"You seem much smarter than your reputation gives you credit for," I commented. </p>
<p>He nodded. "All Annabeth's doing. Her hubris gets in the way of everything." </p>
<p>I set down my mug. "Why do you say that? She seems to be the one that orchestrated all the successful plans." </p>
<p>Perseus shook his head. "It was Coach Hedge that introduced the ideas. Annabeth just changed a little and called it her own. She doesn't understand how to leave a good thing be." </p>
<p>It donned on me. "She broke up with you because she believed there was someone more powerful than you." </p>
<p>He nodded. "I'm glad I told her I wanted to wait until we were married to have sex." </p>
<p>I looked over at him. "Your mother raised you right." </p>
<p>Perseus smiled a little. "Thank you." </p>
<p>Something went off in my head, and I was reminded of my hunters. </p>
<p>My servant noticed my quivering hand and took it in his own. "What seems to be bothering you?" </p>
<p>"I just miss my hunters," I explained in a hushed tone. </p>
<p>Perseus leaned over and hugged me. </p>
<p>I hesitated for a moment and hugged back. </p>
<p>He pulled away. "They fought with honour." </p>
<p>I nodded. "Good night." </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I woke up early and went to the gym. </p>
<p>Some of my time was spent on the treadmill, some on the weights, and a majority on the punching bag. </p>
<p>I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned to find Artemis leaning against the doorframe. "I'm making pancakes. Would you like some?" </p>
<p>"Yes. Could you dye some blue?" I asked. "Strange request but doable," my mistress replied. "Just take a quick shower first. I can smell you from here." </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Blue pancakes. A strange request, certainly, but required very little effort. I would ask him about the colouration preference later. </p>
<p>I understand what you may be thinking. You're the goddess Artemis. You don't cook. </p>
<p>And that assumption would be incorrect. </p>
<p>Yes, I hunt, I capture, and I fight. I advocate for the rights of women and despise the chauvinistic men that believe women are meant only for household duties. </p>
<p>That said, I am capable of household duties. I can use my powers to complete tasks much quicker, but it is always of a lesser quality than if I were to do it myself. </p>
<p>I said the fresh pancakes down on plates. </p>
<p>One stack was regular, and the other was blue. </p>
<p>Percy walked into the kitchen. "How can I help?" </p>
<p>"Grab the cups, drink jug, and silverware," I replied, carrying the food out to the dining area. </p>
<p>My servant obeyed, carrying the items with such focus one would have thought dropping anything was worse than death. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I thanked my mistress for the breakfast and asked if there was anything I could do to help. </p>
<p>The doorbell rang. </p>
<p>"You could answer that," Artemis replied. </p>
<p>Opening it, I saw what seemed to be several of my mistress's suitors. </p>
<p>She saw this from the kitchen, and I've got to say she's a great actor. "Babe? Who is it?" </p>
<p>"I don't know," I replied. </p>
<p>My mistress hugged me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Hey, babe."</p>
<p>The suitors, falling for her act, left. I closed the door but felt Artemis still on me. </p>
<p>"Is there something wrong, mistress?" I asked. </p>
<p>She crumpled to the ground, curling up in a ball. </p>
<p>Unsure of what to do‚ I prayed to Apollo. </p>
<p>The sun god was all business, pulling out the needed equipment. </p>
<p>After some quick mixing, Artemis was drinking a strange concoction. </p>
<p>The younger twin drew up instructions for her care and left in a hurry. </p>
<p>I propped my mistress up on the couch. "How are you feeling?" </p>
<p>She murmured incoherently, and I couldn't understand what she was saying. </p>
<p>"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked. </p>
<p>Artemis nodded, and I carried her to her bedroom. "Good night. Just tell me if you need anything." </p>
<p>She murmured a response, falling asleep quickly. </p>
<p>I smiled a little, happy that she trusted me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I awoke with a headache and a lacking memory of the night before. </p><p>Getting out of bed, I dressed in clean clothing and made my way to the living area. Perseus was in the kitchen, making what I assumed to be breakfast. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"A bit sore. Why?" I asked. </p><p>"Last night, you spontaneously collapsed. Apollo healed you and provided me with instructions," he explained. </p><p>I felt myself become weak and sat down. "Perseus, could you please bring me a glass of nectar?" </p><p>The man brought a full glass and pitcher. "Just tell me if you need anything else, alright. " </p><p>Nodding, I began to sip my nectar. </p><p>Shortly after, he brought out breakfast and medicine. </p><p>After consuming the various medicines, I felt a pain in my gut and groaned. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yes," I replied. "I'm fine. The medicine is just speeding my menstruation pattern." </p><p>"Oh," my servant commented. "Uh, is there anything I can do to help?" </p><p>"There's a brown box behind the stack of towels in the closet. Bring that to my bathroom and put it under the sink," I ordered. </p><p>Perseus nodded, going off to complete his task. </p><p>Upon his return a mere three minutes later, I had already finished my glass of nectar and half the pitcher. </p><p>He extended a hand, which I took, and led me to my bedroom. "Rest, my lady. Call me if you need anything." </p><p>I nodded, and Perseus helped me into my bed before leaving and closing the door. </p><p>Perhaps having him around wouldn't be all that bad. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I cleaned up a little before showering and going to my bed. </p><p>I couldn't get my mistress out of my head. </p><p>Her scent, her attitude, her face. Even just that moment when she leaned on me, holding my hand for support to get to her room. </p><p>This was not going to end well. </p><p>I drifted off slowly, only half asleep when I heard a shriek from my mistress's room. </p><p>Getting up quickly, I bolted to her room with Riptide in hand. </p><p>It was dark, but I could identify a large, probably male figure on top of Artemis. </p><p>With a solid punch, the figure had been flung into the wall, where he all but passed out. </p><p>Artemis summoned Apollo, who took the figure, a minor god, away without question. </p><p>Closing my sword, I kneeled by her. "Are you alright?" </p><p>She nodded, sitting up. I saw the skin around her left eye was discolouring and became angry at the attacker. </p><p>I grabbed a glass of nectar from the kitchen and handed it to her. </p><p>Making a move to sit down next to her, I was not faced with resistance. </p><p>"Perseus," she whispered. "Why am I so weak?" </p><p>"Because," I started to explain. "Your hunters gave you so much strength, almost guaranteeing you would never fade. Without that extra strength, your body is learning to cope. It'll take some time, but you'll adjust to it." </p><p>"I'm weak," she stated. "It's pathetic. I cannot even defend myself against aggressive suitors." </p><p>"That's not true," I argued. "You're incredibly strong. You're just ill at the moment. Caught off guard." </p><p>"You seem tired," Artemis observed. </p><p>"It's fine," I replied. "I like talking with you." </p><p>"Go to sleep, Perseus," she ordered. </p><p>"If you need anything-" I started. </p><p>"Ask you," she cut me off. "I know, Perseus." </p><p>"Good night," I said. </p><p>"Good night," she replied as I got off the bed, heading to my room. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>A knock on my door snapped me out of my still half-asleep daze that morning, accompanied by the smell of hot breakfast. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I got up and made my way to the door. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Perseus inhaled sharply and turned away. "I made breakfast." </p><p>Without saying anything else, he left. </p><p>I wondered what was driving him away and looked in the mirror. </p><p>I was wearing a rather short nightgown. </p><p>Laughing slightly, I changed into day clothes and met my servant in the dining room, where everything had been set. </p><p>"Good morning, Lady Artemis. How are you feeling?" He asked politely. </p><p>"I'm fine," I yawned. "A bit confused as to why you addressed me as lady." </p><p>Perseus shrugged. "Breakfast?" </p><p>We ate quietly, watching Olympian news and making discussion of it. </p><p>"It's disgusting," I spat. "He gets away with that sort of behaviour without even a second glance from the public, and not even five minutes are dedicated to warning others." </p><p>"You know," Perseus started. "As an Olympian, you may not be allowed to engage minor gods unless for self-defence, but such doesn't apply to me. If you were to give me an order, I would have to follow it, and commands like that would be expected from you." </p><p>He gave me that signature smirk from his time as a demigod. </p><p>"Perseus," I ordered. "Go hunt down that awful god and bring him to the jail." </p><p>"Yes ma'am," he replied, getting up, "I'll clean this up when I get back." </p><p>With him gone, I cleaned up quickly and relaxed on the couch. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Locating the rampant god was quite easy, but the strength and power usage moderator on my ankle made it difficult to capture him. </p><p>"Hey, dickhead!" I yelled. </p><p>Not the best of plans, but I gained his attention. </p><p>Then I ran. </p><p>As I had hoped, the god chased after me. </p><p>As I had hoped would not occur, the god caught me before I reached the jail. </p><p>I remember getting ready to fight, then being flung into a wall, but not much after that. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Demeter had Iris-Messaged me to see how I was doing after having been assigned a male servant. </p><p>"How has Perseus been treating you?" The goddess asked. </p><p>"Well," I replied. "He acts more like a friend than a servant, and I like it." </p><p>"You're smiling," she pointed out. "Is he your guy?" </p><p>I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about. He's my assigned servant." </p><p>Our conversation was interrupted by his semi-conscious, heavily beaten form appearing in the living room. </p><p>Acting quickly, I moved Perseus to his bed and retrieved medical supplies. </p><p>Taking a quick look, I removed his shirt and cleaned his cuts. </p><p>He sighed when the nectar was poured over his wounds. </p><p>After came the bandages, and after that were orders for him to sleep. </p><p>Closing the door quietly, I thought over my schedule for the next couple of days. </p><p>There were no meetings for me to attend, and I had no other matters to deal with at the moment, so I decided to go hunting. </p><p>I left a note on the dining table and flashed to a forest in California with many monster nests. </p><p>Hunting was therapeutic, honestly. Nobody you need to talk to, no watcher you're trying to impress. Just follow the procedure. </p><p>Locate your target. A barbaric cyclops. </p><p>Nock your arrow. Firmly aligned. </p><p>Draw back your bowstring. The stretching sound almost gave away my location. </p><p>Aim. He was in my sights. </p><p>Fire. The arrow pierces his eye. </p><p>It was a simple procedure, easy to execute. </p><p>Locate, load, aim, fire, repeat. </p><p>New target every time, none living long enough to know they had even been in danger.</p><p>Of the more than fifty monsters I exterminated, less than half dropped an item. Of those, the majority were loincloths. A few drachmas, no more than five. </p><p>Didn't really matter, anyway. I was an Olympian. I could have anything I'd wanted. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Sore was probably the best way to describe how I was feeling. </p><p>My bones ached, my muscles were stiff, and my skin stung. </p><p>On the dining table was a note from Artemis detailing the events that had lead up to the moment. </p><p>I had gone to capture the rapist that had been running around Olympus and succeeded in leading him to the jail, where guards took care of him. </p><p>The rapist had fought me on the way there, and my being of limited power against a full-blown god didn't stand much of a chance. </p><p>It became a bit fuzzy where Artemis had cared for me, but even the thought of her being with me sent shivers up my spine. </p><p>She had left to go hunting and was due back in a few hours. </p><p>I cleaned up what I could and took out a book of recipes to decide what to cook. </p><p>There was a variety of steaks, salads, pasta, and many other types of foods. </p><p>I landed on a fairly simple recipe that had been marked as my mistress's favourite. </p><p>Macaroni and cheese with ribs. </p><p>I started on the ribs first, thoroughly marinating and following the instructions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I returned from my hunt with a few strange items, which I gave to Athena to determine the usage of. </p><p>Returning to my palace, I found Perseus in the kitchen preparing some meal he wouldn't tell me the name of. </p><p>After showering and clothing, I walked out to the living room to find Athena, Demeter, and Perseus jump out from behind the couch. </p><p>"Happy birthday!" They yelled collectively. </p><p>I was hugged by the three, and Demeter winked at me when it was Perseus's turn. </p><p>She produced a silver cake that we dug into before the board games. </p><p>Once again, my self proclaimed wing-woman winked at me as she pulled out a twister set. </p><p>"Left foot on green," Athena called. Everyone placed a foot on green. </p><p>"Right hand on blue," she continued. Everyone placed their right hand on blue. </p><p>"Right foot on red," my sister instructed. </p><p>This was the one that got Demeter, who knocked over Athena, who knocked Perseus off balance. </p><p>Perseus landed on top of me, and time seemed to stop. </p><p>It must have only been a second, but it felt much longer than that. </p><p>When he got off me and helped me up, Demeter and Athena had left. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I fell on top of Artemis. And she let me help her up. </p><p>And she was still holding my hand. </p><p>For some reason, I was making a big deal about this. </p><p>Though it was nothing in comparison to what I felt when Artemis hugged me, leaning against me and closing her eyes. "I'm glad you're alright." </p><p>I thanked her, my arms around her. </p><p>The doorbell rang, and to my annoyance, she insisted she see who it was. </p><p>I could sense her irritation almost immediately. Cupping my hands over my mouth to create an effect, I began talking. "Babe, who is it?" </p><p>"Suitors," she replied. </p><p>"You don't have a boyfriend," one of the gods acknowledged. </p><p>"And what does that make me?" I asked, standing behind my mistress and putting my arms around her waist. </p><p>"He's fake," another god concluded. </p><p>"Let me check," I rebutted, kissing her cheek. "Am I fake?" </p><p>Artemis blushed a little. "I hope not." </p><p>After more banter, I gave up with the boyfriend act and slugged one of them. "Leave her alone." </p><p>They left, and my mistress closed the door, touching her cheek where I had kissed it. "Good acting." </p><p>"Yeah," I agreed. "Acting." </p><p>"Perseus," she addressed. "If you were released from your duties or your status was lifted to the point of being able to live on your own, would you still be my friend?" </p><p>"Of course," I replied, hugging her. "Just one condition." </p><p>Artemis arched a brow. </p><p>"Call me Percy instead of Perseus," I requested. </p><p>"That could be arranged," she replied. My mistress pulled away, pulling out some communications device similar to the smartphones mortals used. </p><p>"What is it?" I asked. </p><p>"Nothing," she replied. "Just Demeter reminding me of the meeting we have tomorrow." </p><p>"You're an awful liar," I blurted. </p><p>Artemis looked up at me. "Girl stuff." </p><p>"Oh," I replied. "Sorry." </p><p>" No," she said, attitude changing. "It's fine. Just, um, she was wondering if I was going to bring a date to the ball being hosted in <br/>mine and Apollo's honour tonight." </p><p>"Why would you be expected to bring a date?" I asked curiously. </p><p>"Because my maiden vow was lifted after my hunters were disbanded, and my father has promised my hand in marriage to the god of another pantheon if I haven't found someone by the end of the year," my mistress explained. </p><p>"Well, do you need to marry that person or just be with them?" I asked. </p><p>"The latter," Artemis answered, seeing where I was going. "Could you?" </p><p>"No problem. I'd be glad to help a friend," I replied. </p><p>She dragged me over to her bedroom and opened the door of her walk-in closet. </p><p>A few minutes later, she stepped out in a dress. "What do you think?" </p><p>"You look beautiful," I said. </p><p>"Where's the but?" She asked. </p><p>"It doesn't go with your eyes," I answered. This process went on for about two hours before Artemis found a dress she thought was perfect. </p><p>She motioned me into the closet and pressed a few buttons on the side panel. </p><p>The clothes moved back, and suit pieces </p><p>took their place. "I'll leave you to it." </p><p>Within a few minutes, I had a matching suit picked out. </p><p>My mistress smiled lightly. "How do you know so much about fashion?" </p><p>"Poseidon's lunch table is next to Aphrodite's at camp Half-Blood," I <br/>explained. </p><p>Artemis fixed my tie. "Thank you...for everything." </p><p>"My pleasure. By the way, I got a present for you." I summoned a thin, flat box. "I know you're not much for jewellery, but I figured you'd be able to use it at some point." </p><p>Gently, she removed the necklace from the box. "It's wonderful. Thank you." </p><p>I clipped it in place and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed my cheek. </p><p>There was a look in her eye that told me it was more than a platonic gesture. </p><p>We stood in front of the full-body mirror, hands intertwined. "Ready?" </p><p>"Ready," she replied, flashing us to the party. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Almost immediately, we were the centre of attention. That first ring of people was the female Olympians. </p><p>The ones closest behind them were several of my aggressive suitors, and then there were the other people, curious as to who I had brought as my date. </p><p>Percy held my hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. </p><p>It sent a strange shiver through my body. </p><p>"Are you an item?" Aphrodite asked. </p><p>"What?" My pseudo boyfriend asked. "No. We're people." </p><p>She sighed. "Are you together. As in are you dating?" </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>As the conversation went on, I noticed a small, green sprout floating in the air. It looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. </p><p>Percy squeezed my hand. "Do you want a drink?" </p><p>"Sure," l replied, turning my attention to the assortment of questions provided by my family. </p><p>"One at a time," I said. Demeter smirked at me. </p><p>"Have you slept with him yet?" Aphrodite asked. </p><p>"No," I replied. "I have no intention of lowering myself to your standard." </p><p>A commotion by the refreshments table caught everyone's attention. </p><p>Percy grabbed one of my particularly violent suitors-one I was sure to include on the ban list-and held them in a headlock until they passed out. </p><p>My friend returned with the drinks in hand. "Sorry about that. Here's your cocktail." </p><p>"What did he do?" I asked, sipping from the glass. </p><p>"He called you a whore," Percy supplied. </p><p>Standing on my toes, I kissed his cheek. "You didn't have to do that." </p><p>"I know," he replied. "I was just teaching him to be polite." </p><p>I knocked back my drink and set it on a passing tray. </p><p>My protector caught my hand when I tried to grab another. "Easy there, tiger. Don't want to be blackout drunk before seven." </p><p>Smiling, I snatched another drink. "I'll be fine. I've got you to watch over me." </p><p>As I drank, suitors that should not have been there came to harass Percy. </p><p>"We'll make you a deal," the skinny one began. "We fight. You win, you keep Artemis. You lose, we get Artemis." </p><p>"No," he replied. "I'm at less than a tenth of what my power should be, and as far as I'm aware you knuckleheads shouldn't even be here." </p><p>Demeter snapped her fingers, and they were gone. </p><p>I set my glass down on a passing tray. </p><p>Aphrodite squealed, pointing up. </p><p>The green sprout that had been floating around grew into a mistletoe. </p><p>My boyfriend (I think) pulled me close by the waist and kissed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling of the kiss. </p><p>His lips tasted good. I couldn't place it, but I liked it. </p><p>I held his face as we kissed, likely the spectacle of the night. </p><p>After pulling away, I couldn't seem to string my words together. </p><p>Demeter winked at me. </p><p>"Artemis," Percy whispered. "Those guys aren't gods." </p><p>I looked over to the group he had gestured at. </p><p>The group continued walking. </p><p>It took me a moment to realize they were walking toward us. </p><p>A tall woman with grey hair stepped forward. "I am Zelphis, leader of the Unnamed. We have come to recruit you, Perseus Jackson." </p><p>"Um," my boyfriend responded. "What would that mean?" </p><p>"As a member of the Unnamed, you would be in charge of coordinating between your pantheon and others. You will not likely be required to fight, but you must be at full strength in case," Zelphis explained. </p><p>She snapped her fingers, and Percy's power cuff fell with a clang. "You will receive powers rivalling that of even a primordial. Do you accept?" </p><p>"Can I get some time to think about it?" He asked. "I'm starting to like what I've got going on right now." </p><p>There was hushed murmuring from the rest of the group. </p><p>The grey-haired leader cleared her throat, silencing everyone. "This is a communicator. You will have one month to make your decision. Contact us with your response by the deadline." </p><p>After those orders were given, they left. </p><p>Percy kissed my cheek. "What now?" </p><p>I looked around. "We go back to my palace." </p><p>Once we had returned to the safety of my abode, the man I was with held me tight. "Before I make my decision on whatever that was, I need to know how you feel. I like you a lot, but I'll stop if you don't feel the same." </p><p>In private, with the curtains drawn and the doors locked, I kissed him. </p><p>And I kept kissing him and kissing him until we were in my bedroom, the door locked. </p><p>"Do you want this?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt you." </p><p>My hands left the hem of his shirt and rested behind his shoulders. </p><p>"Stay with me," I whispered. </p><p>My romancer paused, gazing into my eyes. "For you, anything." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>"How did this happen so quickly?" Artemis asked. </p><p>"I don't know," I replied. "But waking up with a beautiful woman in the morning is something I can get used to." </p><p>She cuddled up closer to me, kissing my cheek. "Are we an us now?" </p><p>"Can we be?" I asked. </p><p>I was kissed again and told to inform my potential recruiters of the circumstances. </p><p>After fiddling with the communication device a little, a holographic image popped up. "Hello?" </p><p>Zelphis cleared her throat. "Have you made your decision already?" </p><p>"No," I replied. "I have more questions about how this would affect my day to day life." </p><p>The grey-haired woman thought for a moment. "Your quarters may remain the same. Every week, you will attend a meeting of your council and then log it. If something troublesome occurs, notify me." </p><p>I swallowed. "So, um, am I still allowed to date?" </p><p>"Yes," she replied. "Who is it you are with?" </p><p>"Um," I replied. "Artemis." </p><p>Zelphis nodded and cut the communication. </p><p>Walking out to the kitchen, I found my girlfriend flipping pancakes. </p><p>I kissed her cheek. "Thank you." I grabbed things to set the table and went out to the dining room, Artemis close behind. </p><p>She hugged me, nuzzling into my chest. "I like your hugs." </p><p>Pulling away, my girlfriend kissed my cheek. "Let's eat." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy played with my hair, braiding, unbraiding, and repeating. </p><p>I took his hand into both of mine and kissed it. "Nervous?" </p><p>He shook his head. "They wanted me, not the other way around. I should be fine." </p><p>"This..." I thought for a moment. "Us. I like it." </p><p>"Me too," he whispered, kissing me lightly. </p><p>I cleared my throat. "About last night..." </p><p>"What about it?" Percy asked. "Did I go too far?" </p><p>"Well, I enjoyed it, but I feel like it's just going a bit fast," I explained. </p><p>He kissed my cheek. "I understand." </p><p>"I mean," I tried to find the right words. "The kissing and the hugging-I really liked those. I liked being wrapped up in your arms too. It's just so quick." </p><p>Percy was nodding, sitting there with his arms around me, totally and completely accepting of everything I had to say. </p><p>He was perfect. </p><p>After finishing my explanation of how I wanted to take things slow, I kissed him. </p><p>My boyfriend did not take control. He waited for me to, kissing back and holding my waist. </p><p>When I pulled away, he brushed the hair behind my ear, his hand resting on my cheek. </p><p>"How can anyone be this beautiful?" He asked. </p><p>I blushed, flattered by the genuine compliment. </p><p>A signal went off in my head, and somehow Percy sensed something was off. "What's wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing," l replied. "Another meeting was called. You'll meet me at the bar?" </p><p>"Of course," he answered, hugging me. "I've got you." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I took another sip of my beer, keeping an eye on the door. It was my third bottle, and it was getting later and later. </p><p>Not long after I started on my fourth, the Olympians came in and started chatting. </p><p>Looking around, I see that I wasn't the only one watching an Olympian. </p><p>I met another immortal, Derrick, and we started talking. He was with Demeter. </p><p>Artemis started to falter. Her speech began to slur, her steps were more uneven. </p><p>She stumbled over to me, and I smiled a bit despite her condition. Even drunk, she trusted me. "You alright?" I asked. </p><p>My girlfriend nodded. "Take me home, Percy." </p><p>I took her hand and used the powers I regained from having my cuffs removed to flash us back to the palace. </p><p>She pulled me toward the bedroom, closing the door. "Go draw the curtains." </p><p>When I finished, Artemis tugged me toward the bed. </p><p>She started kissing me, tugging at the hem of my shirt. </p><p>Her lips on mine, her smell, her taste, they were all intoxicating. I wanted to let her keep going. </p><p>But she was drunk. "Artemis, we can't do this now." </p><p>"I don't care," she slurred. "I want this." </p><p>"So do I," I reasoned. "But I care about you, and I won't be the man that steals your dignity." My goddess pulled away. </p><p>I retrieved nectar from the bathroom, handing her a glass. </p><p>She drained it obediently, looking away from me. "Thanks." </p><p>"Artemis," I addressed. "You know I care about you. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings." </p><p>She curled up and pulled the blanket over her, but didn't push me away when I laid down next to her. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"No," my girlfriend corrected, the nectar taking effect. "You're right. I wasn't thinking straight. It's just a new feeling to be wanted, and the rejection hurt." </p><p>I kissed the back of her head. "Good night." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy was still holding me when I woke up the next morning. </p><p>He was sleeping peacefully, his touch gentle, his smell soothing. </p><p>I thought about last night. He had been right. I had been drunk. </p><p>Percy started to wake, and I rested my head back on his chest. "Hey." </p><p>"Hey," he reciprocated. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings last night." </p><p>I kissed his cheek. "You were right to stop it. Thank you for looking after me in my drunken state." </p><p>Shifting, I felt a tremendous boner pressing against my thigh. Percy tensed up, and I bit my lip. </p><p>I cut him off as he began to apologize. </p><p>"Could you draw a bath, please?" </p><p>My boyfriend nodded, making his way to the bathroom. </p><p>I went to the walk-in closet, stripped, and donned a thin bathrobe before heading to the bathroom myself. </p><p>"Why are you still clothed?" I asked him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. M- 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy turned to face me and blushed when he saw what I was wearing. "I didn't know I would be joining you." </p><p>I kissed him, tugging at his shirt until it came off. I couldn't help but stare at his form for a moment. </p><p>His hand moved up my thigh, and I felt his impressive boner harden further against me when he realized I was naked under the robe. </p><p>My boyfriend's shorts and boxers came off easily, and he kissed my cheek. "Close your mouth, Artemis. You're going to catch flies." </p><p>"You're loyal, kind, respectful, intelligent, humorous, handsome, and have a very large penis," I summed up. "It's going to be very difficult for you to screw this-us-up." </p><p>He lightly tugged on a string, and my robe slid easily off my body. </p><p>Percy's eyes roamed, but they spent the most time on my breasts. </p><p>"You know," I whispered, nipping his ear. "The sooner we're in the tub, the sooner you get to touch." </p><p>He slid into the bathtub, hands on my waist as I sat on his lap. "So, what inspired this?" </p><p>"Your boner," I replied. "And I was horny." </p><p>Percy leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. "I have a game I'd like to play first." </p><p>"I'm listening," he replied, his attention on me. </p><p>"I'm going to ask you questions. "If you answer honestly, you will be rewarded. If not, the game stops and so does the bath," I explained. </p><p>"So, an interrogation?" He asked. </p><p>I nodded, kissing his cheek. "Are you more attracted to me now that you've seen me naked?" </p><p>"No," he replied. </p><p>Slowly, I began stroking his hardened member. </p><p>"What part of my body are you most attracted to?" I asked. </p><p>"Your breasts," he responded. </p><p>I continued to stroke him. "Have you ever been intimate with another woman?" </p><p>"No," Percy answered. </p><p>I kissed him. "Tell me what you want to do to me." </p><p>"I want to make you moan, and I want you to scream my name," he started. "I want to bring you immense pleasure. I want to make you mine." </p><p>I was blushing deeply, short of breath as I imagined him doing these things to me. </p><p>Percy kissed me, hands travelling up my waist. He began to touch my breasts, cupping, massaging, and pinching. I moaned, aroused by his touch. </p><p>The doorbell rang, and he growled in annoyance. </p><p>My boyfriend quickly dried off and clothed before going to answer the door. </p><p>While he did that, I drained the bath and took a shower. After I dried off, I began to dress. </p><p>Percy returned, still very annoyed that we had been interrupted. </p><p>I slipped on my shirt, kissing his cheek. "I was enjoying that. We're going to try again tonight." </p><p>He said nothing, instead kissing me and holding me close. </p><p>He was rougher this time. His kiss, how he held me, how he felt. </p><p>I liked it. </p><p>Gradually, the kisses became more gentle. </p><p>I pulled away, pressing my lips to his cheek. "I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?" </p><p>"Everything you make is delicious," he replied. "Whatever you want. Also, which movie would you like to watch?" </p><p>I blew a raspberry at him. "I'm not picking both. I'll pick the movie if you pick the food." </p><p>Percy kissed me, holding my waist. "I'll have blue pancakes, please." </p><p>I smiled. "I'll pick after breakfast." </p><p>My boyfriend shivered when I pulled away from him. </p><p>Running a hand along the back of his neck, I felt a slit, and he shivered again. </p><p>"Percy," I whispered. "What is that?" </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis found the cut on my neck. Then she found another, and another, and another. </p><p>She gave me a pained look. "Who did this to you?" </p><p>I held her tightly, closing my eyes and ignoring her question. </p><p>My goddess brushed her fingers through my hair. "Relax. I've got you." </p><p>"Don't," I whispered. "Please. It'll make me hurt you." </p><p>She ran her thumb over the small, silver ball at the base of my neck, sending a jolt down my spine. </p><p>Everything became red, and Artemis was on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry." </p><p>My girlfriend got back up, making her own apology before everything went dark. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I hauled Percy onto the bed, grabbing a petri dish, sterilized tweezers, gauze, nectar, and a scalpel. </p><p>Working quickly, I cut into the area around the silver ball with the scalpel. </p><p>Digging at the area the ball was rooted, I managed to grab the device and put it on the petri dish. </p><p>After cleaning up the mess I'd made of the back of my boyfriend's neck, I applied nectar and gauze. </p><p>He began to shift, and I stimulated the nerve in his neck again. "I'm sorry. It's out now, though. Just rest." </p><p>As Percy laid in bed, I made my way to the kitchen. </p><p>Deciding to make something a bit different today, I pulled out pans, eggs, ham, cheese, hash browns, peppers, and blue food colouring. </p><p>I cracked the eggs into the sizzling pan, incorporating a few drops of food colouring. </p><p>In separate pans, I started cooking the ham, hash browns, and peppers. </p><p>Seeing the eggs had cooked to the consistency I wanted, I slid them out onto plates to be loaded with omelette contents. </p><p>After that had been done and the eggs folded over, I was pressed against the counter and kissed. </p><p>Like always, he tasted good, smelled good, and felt good. </p><p>But this time he didn't stop. </p><p>I wasn't complaining. </p><p>After what felt like hours but was in reality minutes, Percy pulled away, lips still hovering inches from mine. </p><p>I smiled, intoxicated by his presence. "Hey." </p><p>"Hey," he replied, kissing my cheek. </p><p>I noticed everything was clean and the table was set. "How did you..." </p><p>"The thing you removed from my neck was a suppressor," my boyfriend explained, guiding me out to the dining room. "It was put in initially instead of the ankle brace." </p><p>"The suppressors," I started. "Don't they change emotions?" </p><p>He nodded, taking a bite out of his omelette. "It made me feel less." </p><p>"I don't understand," I remarked. "Why would it do that?" </p><p>"Because they didn't want me becoming attached to anyone," Percy explained. "How I've felt about you, it's all been lessened because of the suppressor." </p><p>"Is that why you kissed me so passionately after I'd taken it out?" I asked. </p><p>He nodded, finishing off his omelette. "Do you still want to watch a movie?" </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat with Artemis in my lap, curled up and watching the movie intently. </p><p>She reacted positively when I started kissing her neck, holding her close. </p><p>I felt her tense up when I touched her shoulder. Moving the fabric of her shirt‚ I saw the blossoming bruise she had been hiding. </p><p>A sickening thought crossed my mind. "Did I do this to you when you discovered the suppressor? " </p><p>She remained silent for a moment before replying. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would feel bad even though it wasn't your fault. That thing was controlling you." </p><p>I kissed her jaw. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's okay," my goddess replied. "I just want you to hold me right now." </p><p>So I did, nuzzling her neck, receiving <br/>positive reactions. </p><p>When the movie finished, my lover turned to me. "Bring me to bed." </p><p>Obeying, l carried Artemis to the bedroom, kicking the door shut. </p><p>Her lips were on mine before we hit the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. M- 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Percy was sitting with his back to the headboard, holding my waist as I straddled and kissed him. </p><p>And apparently, a boner, which began pressing against a certain sensitive region. </p><p>I bit my lip, pressing my face to his neck as he shifted. </p><p>My boyfriend thrust against me, eliciting a quiet moan. </p><p>He repeated his action over and over, clearly enjoying what this was doing to me. </p><p>"Percy," I whimpered, trying to hide the pleasure this was bringing me. </p><p>My lover paused. "Do you want me to stop?" </p><p>My mouth betrayed me in that instant. "No. I...I want it faster." </p><p>I bit his neck, attempting to stifle my moans as he resumed thrusting. </p><p>A feeling was building up quickly, and I could tell I would reach my limit soon. </p><p>Percy groaned when I bit down harder. "Gods, Artemis..." </p><p>He continued thrusting, and I felt my limit passed. Immense pleasure courses through me, and I felt wetness in my panties. </p><p>My boyfriend nibbled at my ear. "Enjoy it?" </p><p>I nodded, suddenly exhausted. "But you...you didn't feel it." </p><p>"That's alright," he replied. "You did." </p><p>I slid a hand down his boxers and felt him tense up as I stroked him. </p><p>Before long, he'd had a reaction, some of the produced substance sticking to my hand. </p><p>I licked it. </p><p>Percy kissed my neck. "I didn't know we were tasting." </p><p><b><i>Percy PoV</i></b> </p><p>I placed a hand on her flat stomach, sliding down under her damp panties. </p><p>She whimpered, biting my neck again as I scooped up a little, tasting it. </p><p>"This is really good," I remarked. "I'll have to get more later." </p><p>I could almost feel her face burning at the comment. </p><p>My goddess fell asleep with a blush on her face. She was so pure on the inside. </p><p>Holding her close, I closed my eyes and drifted off. </p><p>I was awoken by the sensation of lips on mine. </p><p>Artemis straddled me, hands on my chest. </p><p>"I'm horny." I rolled so she was pinned beneath me, breathing heavily as I bit her neck. "I think I'll try a bit more of what I had earlier." </p><p>Teasingly slow, I pulled down her panties, dragging my thumbs across her lips. </p><p>"You shaved," I commented, nibbling at her ear. "I like it." </p><p>I gave her no time to reply, spreading her lips with my thumbs and blowing gently. </p><p>Artemis whimpered, her anticipation apparent. </p><p>She began to moan when I brought my lips to her lower ones. </p><p>Before long, her long, gorgeous legs were wrapped around my head, hands buried in my hair as I ate her out, attempting to sate my lover. </p><p>My girlfriend moaned particularly loud as she orgasmed. </p><p>Like last time, she tasted incredible. </p><p>Even after her orgasm finished, I continued, only stopping when her legs shook. </p><p>My goddess curled up and snuggled close to me, kissing my cheek. "Thank you." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>After finishing the shower I decided to take while Percy made breakfast, I donned his neglected boxers and shirt from the night before. </p><p>We hadn't had sex, but we almost went there. </p><p>On my way to the kitchen, I heard voices coming from the foyer. </p><p>Those voices belonged to my boyfriend and his possible future employer, Zelphis. </p><p>She was coming onto him so obviously that even Percy noticed, launching into a speech about how important loyalty was and how he was already taken. </p><p>The powerful being left, and I revealed myself. "So, you love me?" </p><p>My boyfriend nodded. "Very much so." </p><p>I kissed him lightly. "I love you too." </p><p>He smiled, holding me close. "I'm going to marry you someday." </p><p>"I'd like that," I replied, wrapping around him tightly as he picked me up, carrying me to the dining room. </p><p>We ate breakfast peacefully, Percy taking satisfaction from seeing me in his clothing. </p><p>As I dug into my hash browns, I was notified of a council meeting. </p><p>"I have business to attend to," I explained. "I should be back by the evening." </p><p>Percy grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward him. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" </p><p>One sweet kiss later, I found myself in the council room, alone. </p><p>Then I found myself in a cave, powerless, at the feet of the woman who had been courting my boyfriend. </p><p>I was backhanded across the room and couldn't help but smile. </p><p>No, I didn't have my powers, but I was a highly skilled hunter, and she was now my prey. </p><p>I snagged a jagged rock as a dagger flew past my ear and planted itself in the rock behind me. </p><p>Deciding against trying to dig it out, l ran deeper into the cave, dodging the knives. </p><p>Then there was a beautiful clang, notifying me that the knife was free. </p><p>I threw the rock, knocking the next projectile out of her hand, sprinted to the free knife, and grabbed it. </p><p>Seeing the type of rock, I knew the cave was a dead end, and Zelphis was blocking my only exit. </p><p>She pounced, and I threw the knife. I heard a screech and saw green blood splatter onto the floor beside me as I fell to the ground. </p><p>An impossibly heavy force was brought down on my back, fracturing my spine and causing me to pass out. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>It was nine in the evening, and Artemis had still not returned. She had not contacted me, and I was unable to contact her. </p><p>I Iris Messaged Demeter, hoping to gain some insight as to where she was. </p><p>"Hey, Derrick," I greeted. </p><p>"Hey, man," he reciprocated. "What's up?" </p><p>"Uh, I was hoping I could talk to Demeter," I replied. </p><p>"What about?" The boyfriend asked. </p><p>"I think Artemis is missing," I explained. "She said there was a council meeting and she'd be back by the evening." </p><p>"Shit, man," Derrick replied. "Demeter said the lady with a weird name jacked the signal and sent one out. That's bad." </p><p>Demeter came into view. "What's bad?" </p><p>"Artemis responded to the meeting summons," Derrick summed up. </p><p>The goddess looked over at me. "When did she leave?" </p><p>"Oneish. I haven't heard from her since," I added. </p><p>It was a long process, but we found Athena in her maze of a library and enlisted her help. </p><p>By the next morning, there were large maps of Earth sprawled out in the gym of Artemis and I's palace, markings of where she was not. </p><p>If it was largely populated, we would be able to sense her. If it was within the boundaries of godly power, we would have been able to sense her. </p><p>Using those parameters, we were able to narrow it down to Alaska, Antarctica, and Norway. </p><p>I don't know why Norway was on the list, but it was. </p><p>Athena had a quick chat with a Norse goddess and informed us that she was not in Norway. </p><p>"Great," I said. "That leaves us with two frozen land masses that render us powerless and most mortals don't dare to venture out to. And as Olympians, your duties don't allow you time for such searches, do they?" </p><p>The wisdom and agriculture goddesses shook their heads. "We can supply you with magical items, but we cannot come with you on the trip." </p><p>I nodded and set to work. </p><p>I was gifted with a small pack that seemed to have an infinite amount of space, a magical tent, and a tracking device that acted as a sort of god compass. </p><p>Overboard, I know, but l packed a year's supply of everything I thought I may end up needing. </p><p>Setting off, I decided to take the boat my dad had given me for my 20th birthday and summoned a Hummer in the hull. </p><p>After setting the coordinates and locking everything in, I was on my way to Antarctica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I grunted, coughing up more ichor as I was kicked in the ribs. </p><p>"When I'm through with you," Zelphis started. "You'll be too hideous to even look at. Then Percy will be mine." </p><p>"He'll never love you," I spluttered, coughing again. "You're a psychotic bitch." </p><p>A kick to the side of the head sent me back to the realm of the unconscious. </p><p>When I came to, I had a blinding <br/>headache. </p><p>Ichor was dripping down over my eyes, my ears were ringing, and the only thing I could taste or smell was horribly acidic. </p><p>Then I began to vomit. I hadn't eaten in days, so I would imagine it didn't look too good. </p><p>I vomited and vomited until I felt like I was going to pass out. </p><p>And I almost did until I felt the chains shift. </p><p>I pulled and pulled until I was able to reach the knife just behind the bars. </p><p>Hiding it away in a corner, I slumped into a wall, passing out again. </p><p>When I awoke next, I was in a different room. </p><p>Zelphis cleared her throat. "You're awake. Good. It seems you tried to escape, and I can't have you doing that." </p><p>"I'll get out eventually," I retorted. "I'll escape or Percy will find me." </p><p>"And if he does, I'll make him mine," she reasoned illogically. "Then I'll kill you." </p><p>The immortal pulled knives from her belt. "But I need to do something to entertain myself while I wait." </p><p>"What are you going to do?" I asked coldly. "I've been a hunter for thousands of years, retained injuries worse than anything you could inflict." </p><p>"Perhaps," Zelphis thought aloud. "But being the prude you are, you likely haven't given up that virginity that you've been protecting so long." </p><p>I snorted. </p><p>"Yes, I lack the equipment to take that from you," she agreed. "But I can come close." She ripped my shirt open with a particularly sharp knife. "Don't worry. I'll try to make this as slow and painful as possible." </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis wasn't in Alaska. </p><p>I docked the boat and grabbed my pack, opening the hull. </p><p>I started my Hummer and placed the compass on the dash, preparing for a long drive. </p><p>After about an hour and a half of nothing but white, the compass began to spin. </p><p>She was underground. Of course, she was underground. </p><p>I grabbed a shovel and started digging. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis PoV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was in the other awful room with vomit and acidic smells. </p><p>The pain was unbearable. </p><p>Fortunately, so was the knife. </p><p>I began to cut the chain, having to stop every couple of minutes due to the pain. </p><p>How she had forgotten the knife was beyond me, but I was glad for her stupidity. There were sounds of fighting, and I began to cut at the other chain in hopes I could snap two weakened ones. </p><p>A scream rang through the halls. </p><p>"Artemis?" Percy bellowed. </p><p>"Here!" I cried, sounding far too weak for my liking. </p><p>He unlocked the door and snapped the chains I had been trying so hard to escape, paying no mind to anything but me. "Ready to come <br/>home?" </p><p>I nodded, standing shakily. </p><p>My boyfriend would not have this. He picked me up and carried me to the all-terrain vehicle, even buckling me in. "I'm not helpless, Percy." </p><p>"I know," he replied. "But I don't want you becoming more injured." </p><p>My lover pulled out a bag of ambrosia and a jar of nectar. "Eat up. It's a long ride from Antarctica to Manhattan." </p><p>I vaguely recall being picked up and carried to a bed. </p><p>When I awoke, there was clean clothing at the foot of the bed and a glass of nectar on my nightstand. </p><p>I downed it, popping a slice of ambrosia in my mouth as I made my way to the bathroom. </p><p>After showering, I made my way, far too slow for my liking, to Percy. </p><p>He wasn't talking, but it was as though I could sense him. </p><p>Climbing the stairs slowly, I found my boyfriend on the floor above. </p><p>He turned toward, saw, and rushed toward me. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Better now," I mumbled into his chest. </p><p>When I awoke, there was clean clothing at the foot of the bed and a glass of nectar on my nightstand. </p><p>I downed it, popping a slice of ambrosia in my mouth as I made my way to the bathroom. </p><p>After showering, I made my way, far too slow for my liking, to Percy. </p><p>He wasn't talking, but it was as though I could sense him. </p><p>Climbing the stairs slowly, I found my boyfriend on the floor above. </p><p>He turned toward, saw, and rushed toward me. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Better now," I mumbled into his chest. </p><p>Percy kissed my forehead. "I missed you."</p><p>"I'm glad you found me," I replied, snuggling further into him. "Why is it so cold? And where are we?" </p><p>"We're in the far northern region of the Atlantic. Near the North Pole," he explained, kissing my forehead. </p><p>My boyfriend cupped my cheek, and I pressed my face into his hand. "You're freezing. I'm going to make hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup. You go take a hot shower." </p><p>So I did. </p><p>Once in the bathroom, I turned the water to be steaming hot and stripped, stepping into the water's path. </p><p>I shaved, scrubbing myself clean of the minuscule particles of dust that may have been on my being. </p><p>I washed my hair, too, because I knew it would give Percy an excuse to play with it. </p><p>After drying off and clothing, I made my way back to the kitchen area, faster this time. </p><p>My lover smiled when he saw me, the bowls and cups still steaming. "Better?" </p><p>Nodding, I curled up in my seat, giggling when he scooted his chair closer to mine. </p><p>We ate peacefully, content with the presence of one another. </p><p>My bowl and cup empty, my boyfriend whisked then away, determined to make life as easy for me as possible. </p><p>He returned, kissing my cheek. "What do you want to do? We have about a week before we make it back to territory where we can use our powers." </p><p>"I'm feeling cuddly," I said, standing. </p><p>I fell almost immediately. </p><p>Percy scooped me up before I hit the ground. "Let's get you back to bed." </p><p>He carried me back to the bedroom, kissing my cheek as he set me down. </p><p>"Stay with me," I ordered as he pulled away. </p><p>My boyfriend grabbed a few card games from the nightstand and set them on the bed before wriggling under the covers with me. </p><p>"So, I was thinking we could play Go-Fish, or War, or Heart Attack, but we can do whatever you want," he started, looking up from the cards he was shuffling. </p><p>I placed my hand on his much larger ones, preventing him from shuffling. </p><p>I inhaled his unmistakably beachy scent, felt his warmth seeping into me, took in his appearance. </p><p>"I had something else in mind," I said. </p><p>"A different card game?" He asked <br/>innocently. </p><p>I moved the cards to the nightstand. "Not a game." </p><p>Kissing him got the point across. </p><p>I woke up in bed early in the evening, Percy's arms wrapped around my bare waist, pulling me against his gorgeous body. </p><p>A soft moan escaped me as I felt a rather prominent boner poking me, causing me to recollect pleasures I had received the night before. </p><p>"Good evening," he greeted, kissing me. "I'm sorry I woke you," I murmured shyly. "Being woken up by a beautiful, naked, aroused woman moaning in my ear doesn't seem all that bad," my boyfriend remarked. I blushed, hiding my face in his neck. </p><p>"Speaking of which," he added. "I should probably deal with sating my horny girlfriend." </p><p>The god kissed me, holding me close and pouring his soul into the kiss. </p><p>I ran a finger through his hair as we kissed, moaning lightly and tugging on his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. M- 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy POV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Artemis was moaning impossibly loud, driven mad with pleasure from just the tip. </p><p>It was good we were in the middle of a freezing ocean nobody ventured into. </p><p>Just like the night before, she was incredibly tight, warm, and wet. </p><p>I was drilling into her, trying to keep up with her moans and cries of "Faster!" And "Harder!" </p><p>She came quickly but told me not to stop. </p><p>My goddess came, again and again, screaming for more. </p><p>Finally, when I had been exhausted, I blew my load. </p><p>Satisfied now, Artemis curled up and closed her eyes, resting her head on my chest. </p><p>I stroked her hair, feeling myself begin to drift off with the impression that this would be much of our week in solitude. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Artemis POV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I was sore when I woke next, but it was a good sore. </p><p>Feeling another boner pressing against me, I thought about how I had orgasmed so much more than him. </p><p>Nibbling at his earlobe, I began to stroke him. </p><p>Percy groaned, likely thinking he was dreaming. </p><p>I started whispering naughty things in his ear, stroking faster. </p><p>Before long, he had cum. </p><p>Licking off what had gotten on my hand, I decided it tasted pretty good. </p><p>My boyfriend groaned, sitting up. "Did you just...? And I...?" </p><p>I nodded, kissing his cheek. "Didn't taste half bad, either." </p><p>My lover pulled me close, kissing me lovingly. </p><p>I moaned lightly, pulling myself closer to the source of my pleasure. </p><p>Percy carried me to the bathroom, setting me on the countertop before drawing a bath. </p><p>As the tub filled, he placed himself between my legs, kissing me. "I think I may just have to repay you for earlier." </p><p>My boyfriend began to caress my breasts, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. </p><p>Attempts to stifle moans were futile as he touched me, running strong, warm hands over my body. </p><p>I sucked in a breath when he stopped. "The bath is ready." </p><p>We slid into the bath that looked to be more like a hot tub, and Percy pulled me close. </p><p>I kissed him, arms locking around his neck as our tongues began to dance. </p><p>His fingers began tracing my lower lips, teasing and arousing. </p><p>"Something wrong?" My boyfriend asked. I shook my head no, closing my eyes. </p><p>He began to suck at my neck, and his fingers finally slid inside. </p><p>I made no attempt to stifle my moan this time, letting Percy know what pleasure his actions brought me. </p><p>After some of the most pleasurable moments of my life, I orgasmed. "Satisfied?" He asked. "Satisfied," I repeated.</p><p>We dried off and clothed, heading out to the kitchen area. </p><p>My boyfriend made hot chocolate and handed me a mug. </p><p>"Percy?" I asked between sips. </p><p>"Artemis?" He reciprocated between sips of his own. </p><p>"Can we go back to bed and cuddle?" I asked. </p><p>My lover nodded, grabbing extra pillows and blankets from a closet that seemed to have a limitless supply of everything. </p><p>I curled up in his arms, welcoming his kisses. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Percy POV</i>
  </b>
</p><p>I kissed her softly on the lips, closing my eyes as her small, warm hands rested on my face. </p><p>She pulled away after what felt like forever, blushing deeply. </p><p>"I love you," I whispered. </p><p>"I love you too," she reciprocated. </p><p>"Artemis," I murmured. "When we get back, I'm going to marry you." </p><p>"Okay," she replied. We began to glow. </p><p>"Our powers are back," my goddess remarked. </p><p>We appeared in the council room, where the Olympians, minus Artemis, seemed to be discussing our whereabouts. </p><p>Before anyone could speak, the Fates appeared. </p><p>Alecto cleared her throat. "It has been decreed that all Olympians must hand their seats over to another being in wake of how poorly this monarchy has performed under Zeus." </p><p>They were all shocked. Some enraged. Artemis just smiled her incredible smile that made me feel all warm inside, and at that moment I knew we would always last. </p><p>It felt like the right moment to ask it of her. </p><p>I produced an apple and took my girlfriend's hand. </p><p>Artemis turned away from her conversation. "Yes?" </p><p>I held out the apple, and all conversation fell silent. </p><p>My goddess kissed my cheek, taking the fruit. "So, what now?" </p><p>Rings appeared on our fingers. "I don't know, Mrs Jackson. What will we do with all this free time?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Other Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vote, comment and follow! Here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.</p><p>1. Olympian Transformer<br/>
2. The Sea's Serpent<br/>
3. Percy Jackson the God<br/>
4. The Date<br/>
5. The Arranged Marriage<br/>
6. Let Them Think That<br/>
7. Just Friends<br/>
8. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit<br/>
9. A Hero Enslaved<br/>
10. Banished<br/>
11. Pertemis One-Shots<br/>
12. The Moon's Lover<br/>
13. Vengeance<br/>
14. Acceptance<br/>
15. Isolation<br/>
16. Her Touch<br/>
17. When the Moon Got Amnesia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>